On The Run
by Horsetamer5
Summary: Clint and Natasha hoped that by living in Russia with there two children, they could have a semi-normal life, but sadly things are never that easy when you work for SHEILD. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: Special thanks to my fellow author BadWolfWriter for allowing me to use one of her characters

It was a cold night, the sun just beginning to set over the streets of Volgograd, Russia.  
Natasha Romanoff sat in the dark living room, listening to the sounds of gunfire and chaos. Occasionally, she would glance over at the young girl sitting in the corner of the room, innocently playing with her toys. _She's much too young to be training to be an assassin_, thought Natasha. _That's no life for a child, I'm so glad we rescued her from the Red room._

Natasha shivered as she remembered her own expieriences at that place. _It's a wonder that she is not more traumatised._True, Czarina had nightmares and anger issues, but they were nothing compared to the anger and parnanoia that Natasha had gone through after S.H.E.I.L.D had taken her in.

Natasha was so deep in her thoughts that when she heard the door open, her hand immeditely went to her gun. It was only when Czarina yelled, "Daddy," that she relaxed, seeing her partner Clint Barton standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Hot-shot" Clint said lifting Czarina onto his hip, "did you miss me?" Czarina nodded and pressed her face closer to Clint's shoulder.

"I missed you too," Natasha said, walking over to Clint and wrapping her arms around him. "even though you were only gone for about ten minutes."

Smiling, Natasha ran a hand through her daughter's hair. Czarina was a smart and sweet little girl, However, she was not without issues. Her time in the Red room had made her lose trust in anyone but Natasha and Clint. Almost every night, they would wake up to hear Czarina screaming from a nightmare.

She also had unpredictable bursts of anger and at times Clint would have to restrain her to prevent her from hurting herself or anyone else. They both knew what they were getting into when they adopted her, but that didn't make things any easier to bear.

Still, Natasha wouldn't have traded this life for anything.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: Special thanks to my fellow author BadWolfWriter for allowing me to use one of her characters

Czarina was awoken by the sound of planes flying low over the roof of the house. Suddenly, an explosion shook the whole house, breaking the windows and causing pictures to fall from the walls.

"Daddy!" she screamed, "Daddy, help!"

"Czarina!" yelled Clint as he raced into the room, "what are you doing still in bed?!, come on, we have to get to the shelter!" Grabbing his daughter's hand, Clint sprinted downstairs and out to the bomb shelter. Once inside, he shut the hatch and turned to look at Natasha; she was sitting on the floor and staring at the radio, listening intently.

"Attention, citizens of Volgograd," said a scratchy voice over the static of the radio, "there has been an attack on the Russian Embassy, members of the Russian National Bolshevist Party have turned against and killed our president. An organization known as the Red Room as taken over, all people are advised to-" the voice was cut off as a hail of gunfire was heard over the radio.

"Mommy, what's going on?" asked Czarina, climbing onto Natasha's lap.

"I don't know sweetheart, all I know is that we have been attacked."

"Are the Red Room gonna come back and take me?" Czarina asked, tears filling her eyes, "I don't wanna leave you!"

"Don't you worry baby, you're not going anywhere unless it's with all of us," said Clint, the little girl into his arms and carrying her over to the cot at the other end of the bunker and laying her down.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: Special thanks to my fellow author BadWolfWriter for allowing me to use one of her characters

****

Natasha and Clint sat quietly listening to the radio, "We must eradicate those United Russian monsters!" said the voice on the radio, "They summon our leader to discuss a treaty and when he gets there, they shoot him on site! The time of United Russia is over, the Bolsheviks will rise again! All Power to the Red Room! All Power to the Red Room All Power to the-"  
"I can't listen to this anymore," said Natasha, " I can't bear to think about what will happen if they find out we are part of S.H.E.I.L.D; I know for a fact that they will torture us and take Czarina. I can handle torture, Clint; but Czarina will probably be sent back to the Red Room." the last part of the sentence came out as a sob, and before she knew it, Natasha's body was racked with them.

Natasha Romanoff almost never cried, when she was hurt, she swore, when she woke up from a nightmare, she became frustrated; but the thought of of her child having to suffer what she suffered was enough to break her down.

"It's all right, 'Tasha" Clint said, gently wrapping his arms around her, "no one is gonna take her I promise that I will protect you both with my life or die trying. I'm gonna contact Coulson in the morning, see if maybe we can't try to get out of this place, for the time being if not all of us, at least you and Czarina. But for now, lets get some sleep you know we're no good when we're tired." Taking her hand, he led her over to the two cots in the corner of the space, sighing, both of them lay down to settle in for a long night.

"So, let me get this straight," said Agent Phil Coulson, "you're trapped in Volgograd; the Russian government has been overthrown and you need _me_ to send in evac for you?"  
"Pretty much, sir," said Clint. Lowering his voice, he continued, "Just please get 'Tasha and the kids out, I can handle myself but Czarina needs someone to take care of her, Nat is much more capable of that then me."  
"I'm not too keen on separating you," said Coulson, "so I'm sending evac to meet all of you in Moscow, are you able to leave the Volgograd?  
"I'm not sure," said Clint, "we can definitely try, I can't gurantee that it'll be easy,"  
"We don't need easy," said Natasha, gently helping Czarina stand up and lifting her daughter into her arms, "we need this to work."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: Special thanks to my fellow author BadWolfWriter for allowing me to use one of her characters

Czarina blinked sleepily, turning her head to look out of the car window. She watched as they passed by demolished houses, smoke rising from the ashes. As they passed one house, she caught a quick glimpse of the paramedics removing a bloody, dismembered body from the rubble.

Czarina let out a whimper as she moved closer to her mother. Natasha reached over and wrapped an arm around her daughter, holding her close. "Hush, sweet heart I know it's scary, but you have to be brave, I promise that nothing is going to happen to you, " she said gently, stroking Czarina's back. Two shots hit the back of the car. Natasha fumbled for her pistol. Turning, she fired three shots through the back window; they all hit their mark.

"Hold on, I'm gonna take us off-road," said Clint, "those jeeps are too bulky to follow us down the ravine." Czarina smacked her head into the side window as the car made a sharp left bank; through her daze, she could hear the telltale sound of metal hitting metal as the car crashed through the retaining wall. The car began to move faster and faster as they drove down the ravine.

"Shit!" Clint yelled, "we're going too fast, I can't control the car." The car went into a tailspin, causing Czarina's head to collide with the window again, the last thing she heard was a loud crunch as the car hit a tree, then she fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: Special thanks to my fellow author BadWolfWriter for allowing me to use one of her characters

The first thing that Czarina noticed when she awoke was that she was not in the car anymore, trying to lift her head, she groaned as a sharp pain shot through the back of her skull.

"Stay still, hun, you hit your head pretty hard on the side of the car." the voice belonged to her daddy, he was carrying her.

"how long was I asleep?" she asked

"A few hours," said Clint, shifting Czarina so that she was balanced on his hip, " you took a pretty nasty hit, the back of your head is pretty cut up."  
It was now that Czarina noticed that Clint had a piece of cloth pressed up to the back of her head, she winced as he pulled it away.

"Wheres mommy?"Czarina asked, sticking her thumb in her mouth, as she was prone to do when she was nervous. Clint let it go; It was a small, childish luxury that Czarina had been denied in the Red Room.

"I'm right here," said Natasha placing a hand on the girl's back. "Don't worry, I'm not hurt."  
Content with that answer, Czarina reached out and grabbed hold of her mother's hand and closed her eyes.**  
**

That night, Clint and Natasha were startled awake by a loud they saw Czarina thrashing around on her mat, lashing out at some invisible enemy.  
Turning his attention to Czarina, Clint gently pinned the girl's arms against her sides.

"Czarina," he said gently, "you're safe, sweetheart, you're not there, you are safe with mommy and daddy. I need you to wake up now."  
Czarina's eyes flew open and she immediately pressed herself against her father's chest and began to sob. Clint gently held the girl against his chest and kissed the top of her head,

"it's alright, sweetie," he whispered, "daddy's got you, everything is alright." Clint had been through this many times with Czarina and he knew exactly how to calm her. Standing up, he began to pace slowly around the camp, still holding her in his arms.

He knew that after a particularly bad nightmare Czarina liked to be treated as if she was two instead of eight years old. Natasha had attributed that to the fact that Czarina never had a real childhood. Laying back down, Clint held the young girl against his chest and within minutes, they were all asleep.


End file.
